


NEO uploaded: relationship Q&A with boyfriend

by assortedwords



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, headcanons galore, somehow these two tags can coexist, zero canon basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: i wanted NEO to be a youtaite who also does LPs/Q&A/whatever videos on the side, so i wrote it into existence. forgive my self-indulgence. (no spoilers)B: Oh, the next question's related. "What were your first impressions of each other?"T: Cool, hot, handsome!B: That's not your first-first impression.T: Scary, hot, handsome!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri, Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	NEO uploaded: relationship Q&A with boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> you'll see some new pronouns this time, because i like nonbinary juza (they/he) and genderfluid banri (he/she) o/ taichi is he as always, but i like him as a trans boy, so there you go.

B: Heya, welcome to NEO's relationship Q&A. I know I usually do covers or gaming shit, but this fucker here keeps walking into my videos, so a bunch of people asked me to do a video with him.

T: (waving) Hiya!!! Call me Red, ‘cause I have red hair!!! I’m NEO’s boyfriend!!!

B: We have another partner, but they’re not around ‘cause they don’t like talking on camera much. We got their comments before filming though.

T: Right here! (holds up papers) I'll make sure NEO reads them out properly!!

B: Why're you turning me into the bad guy, huh? Aah?

T: (laughing) Your noogies don't hurt!! I just feel like I'm being fluffed!!!

B: You are. Anyway, there are questions about us in general, and also me doing videos with you guys. I don’t want to make this video too long ‘cause we don’t have all day to film, so I just picked seven questions.

T: I like seven!

B: I know you do. Anyway, let’s start. What’s the first question.

T: "How did you guys meet"! 

B: There are too many IRL details in how we met, so we're just going to keep it vague. But I guess you could say it was over shared interests.

T: (shuffling papers solemnly) Our partner said to mention NEO was a dick to them at first!

B: Yeah, well, they're not wrong.

T: NEO and I really hit it off from the beginning though! I thought she was so cool and handsome~. I wanted to be his friend ASAP and learn the ways of a hot person!

B: Your ulterior motives…

T: (leaning against NEO) I also wanted to be your friend because you were cool! Even if you were a prick~. You really stole my heart the first time you treated me to Cola! It was the first time a hot guy ever bought me a drink!

B: And then you and our partner ate a hole through my wallet. Oh, the next question's related. "What were your first impressions of each other?"

T: Cool, hot, handsome!

B: That's not your first-first impression.

T: Scary, hot, handsome!

B: There we go. I thought you were noisy. And desperate. But fun to talk to.

T: (sliding off couch in despair) That's a super mediocre assessment…!!!

B: Well, yeah. I thought our partner sucked at first.

T: (climbing back up couch) Also not your first-first impression!

B: Tsk. Fine. I thought they were strong. Like physically. They’re fucking huge, that's why.

T: (mimicking NEO) There we go~. I thought our partner was super cool at first, and I still think so! I’ll read what he said, though! (lowers voice, gruff) "I thought NEO was a pain in the ass. And I didn't get Red, because he kept following me around and saying I was cool." Hey!

B: All this just reveals how much of a gay little man you are.

T: I am!! I am a gay little man!!!!

B: Third and fourth questions, since they’re kind of about the same thing. “Your partner has -” man, I should have gotten you to read this instead. “Your partner has a really hot voice~. Do they also have a channel where they sing?”

T: Nope! I asked them if they’d want to, but they said having a channel would stress them out!

B: He doesn’t even post on his regular social media, he just lurks and likes shit on his feed. Sometimes he finds a song he wants to sing and bugs me about it though, so you’ll keep seeing him on this channel.

T: Yaay!!

B: The other question: "Will you do more songs with your partner, or your boyfriend, or both?"

T: In case you missed it, NEO covered Mafumafu-san and nqrse-san's GHOST with our partner~! You can cli~ck…(points to side) here for it! It's really good! I had it on loop for so long!

B: Red wants to do a cover of Magnet, so we've been thinking about that. Some of the songs I cover are his requests, too. As for all of us…it’s harder to find songs with three people, but I guess if we find a song we all like then we can figure it out.

T: I wanna sing something with all of us!!

B: Gotta find the song first, buddy. Next question.

T: Aye aye! "Since you post LPs sometimes, I’m curious if your partners also game!"

B: Red games a little. He likes stuff like idol games and Animal Crossing, but he only plays other stuff if I own it.

T: I also like Just Dance!

B: (laughs) Oh yeah, I forgot. Yeah, he rips it up on Just Dance and like, arcade dance games. We go to arcades together sometimes. Our partner doesn't like 'em 'cause they're noisy.

T: He's okay in quieter ones though! So the three of us go there if he wants to come along~. He doesn't game much, but he’s been really into Pocket Camp lately! He’s building all kinds of stuff! Making all kinds of friends!

B: He’s been playing my copy of New Horizons too. And Red's. Anyway, people have been asking me to get either one of you or both for a LP, so maybe we'll see.

T: I could pull gacha onscreen like Kizuna Ai and lose it on camera!

B: Editing that would kill my eardrums, and I’d get hate mail from the great taruchi-sama if you pulled a SSR. Next question: "Who's a moron and who's morosexual?" God.

T: I'm a moron!

B: You said that way too easily. Our partner's also an idiot, but I'm not a morosexual. I just ended up here.

T: You love us, NEO-chan!

B: Yeah, yeah. That was easy. Oh, last question. "What’s your favourite thing about each other?”

T: I'll go! I'll go!! I don't think I can choose one favourite thing I like about NEO 'cause there's just so much, but I think one of my favourites is how caring he really is~. He seems tsun, but she always buys me my favourite drinks and scolds me when I don't take care of myself and pays attention to what our partner and I do~.

B: …Sap.

T: (wrapping arms around him) It's true! And same goes for our partner! They’re quiet so it can be kinda hard to tell, but he worries about us lots and listens to us talk about stuff we like even if he doesn't get it and tries his best to talk more because he knows we like hearing him~. Both of you are so cute! I love you both so much!

B: (stiffly) You are _so_ gay.

T: Ehehe~. Are you embarrassed, NEO~? You are, you so are!! You’re so cute!! I love you so much!!!

B: _SHUT IT._

[beep] [intermission as NEO recovers from the 500 psychic damage he just got dealt]

B: Shit, now I feel like I have to get sappy too.

T: You don't have to! You can tell me off-camera!

B: Fuck you, being gay is a competition and I'm here to win. Uh. You're really…passionate about everything you do and even stuff you don't do. Like even about stuff our partner and I do. You give everything all you’ve got, and I think…that’s good.

T: NEO~!!

B: And uh. Same goes for our partner.

T: You have a type!

B: **_CAN IT._ ** What'd the bastard say. (pushes at Taichi’s papers, flustered)

T: Fishing for compliments~? Ehehe!

B: _JUST READ THE FUCKING THING._

T: He said~ "NEO’s good at looking like a fox. Red's fluffy so he's cute."

B: _Asshole..._

T: That's not heartfelt at all! Wait, I'm gonna go ask them for something else! We poured our hearts out so they should too!!

[beep]

T: Okay, I'm back! What they said was too embarrassing to repeat so I just recorded it!

B: Seriously?

T: [fumbles with phone] [hits play] "Um…The two of you taught me a lot of things, so I'm grateful for every day we spend together. If you're talking specifics…I think NEO makes me more competitive, so I'm more motivated to try my best. And for Red…you’re supportive of everything I do, and…it means a lot. I think that's all I want to say. I hope this works."

B: …

T: …

B: Nice call recording it.

T: I don't think I would've been able to repeat any of it!

[beep]

B: Yeah, so that was NEO's relationship Q&A. Thanks for watching.

T: Hope you enjoyed it!! Subscribe if you want more, and feel free to leave song requests in the comments!!!

B: Next video will be a cover of a song I’ve been wanting to sing for a while, so look forward to it. See you all next time.

**Author's Note:**

> ganbaru neosan, it’s hard living with two partners that wield destructive amounts of sincerity. also, i imagine taichi likes seven because it's "nana"o. 
> 
> notes about the songs mentioned in the fic:  
> \- banju GHOST duet: in my imagination banri did the mafu parts, juza did nqrse’s rap. taichi left a comment that was just incoherent sobbing and crying emojis and banri liked it  
> \- potential bantai magnet duet: they’d crush it. juza listens to it on loop  
> \- taichi’s requests: idol/idol-adjacent game songs w. i think roselia's louder would suit neo (?)  
> \- neo’s next video: [natsushiro takaaki’s endroll,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7jPH3vbMys) which is also my no.1 banri song. it’s got lyrics like “i laughed faintly as i gaze / at the end roll of my life / it's empty, there's nothing; / and so the staff roll rolled on” ^o^
> 
> this was an unreasonable amount of headcanons slapped into one fic, but i hope it was enjoyable anyway. thanks for reading! i also have [a taichi metafic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066734) i’m fond of if you would like. see you next fic!


End file.
